When worlds collide
by dexterbird
Summary: What happens during the war stays during the war right? not always, but that isn't always a bad thing.  When worlds collide, what happens? Now threeshot.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger was bored, in fact she was beyond bored. She had passed bored two hours ago but unfortunately couldn't stick around to chat. Another thing she had surpassed was irritated. Now, she was pissed. _It was all Harry's fault_, she thought, _If he hadn't insisted on this ridiculous press conference._

The 18 year old bookworm wished that her boyfriend was allowed to be next to her, he always had a calming effect on her.

Two months since the final battle, two months and the press still wouldn't leave them be.

Hermione looked behind her to the room that held within it the entire Weasley clan minus Ron. She allowed a small sigh to pass her lips, and tuned back into the conversation.

"... -caped death in the Forest you faked your own death, why?"

" Well, I-" Harry started

" He didn't want Lord Voldemort to know he was alive, Obviously." Hermione broke in " Otherwise, you know Voldemort would've killed him again and everything would fall to shit." a shocked pause filled the conference room.

" Ms Granger, would you say you have changed in the months since the final battle?"

Hermione sighed as she realized that she was now the focal point of this conference.

Harry just shrugged at her. _Fat bloody lot of help you are._

" Haven't we all?" she replied scathingly

" But you more than most?"

" I had a bad influence, or two." Hermione smirked when she heard twin snorts behind her.

" There have been a number of rumors surrounding your... mission. I, and potentially other reporters here where wondering if you could clear them up for us?"

" Of course." said Harry taking control again, whilst shooting Hermione a glare that clearly said shut up.

" During the Final battle Ms Hermione Granger and Mr Ron Weasley where involved in a sexual relationship and conceived a child, which would now be about two months developed?"

Hermione snorted _" No that was Fred, you idiot!" _her eyes widened " Oh, crap. Did I say that out loud?"

The room was silent, everyone looking at Hermione. Then chaos erupted.

In the Weasley room all was silent, staring. Fred and George Weasley stood in the middle of the crowd, the focal point of their family's attention. Suddenly the matriarch launched herself at one of the twins and wrapped him in a bone crushing hug.

" Oh my boy I am so proud of you!" whispered Molly " And such a lovely girl too!"

"Ouch Mum, ge' 'er orf of me, I'm George." He wheezed " Honestly woman, and you call your self our mother? I am missing an ear now too or had that escaped your notice?"

Molly propelled herself towards Fred and peppered his face with kisses,

" Me, a grandmother already. Oh Freddie. This is just wonderful"

Fred seemed to unfreeze a small smile gracing his features. " A dad.. me"

Hermione scurried into the backroom, evading curious reporters as she went. An anxious look around was all she had time before she was swept up into a strong arms.

" Is it true, really? We're having a kid?" Fred's husky voice whispered in her ear

" I'm sorry. I hadn't meant for you to find out that way." she said, shamefaced.

" So it is true?"

Hermione nodded and Fred let out a loud whoop as he bent down to pull up her top. The 18 year old struggled before realizing what he wanted. When the top cleared her stomach Fred reverently ran his hands over the slight bulge, to small to notice unless you where looking closely but defiantly there. Fred pressed a gentle kiss just above her belly button before laying his head where his lips had been just seconds previously, he listened with a look of intense concentration on his face.

He didn't move away even when his twin burst into the room shortly followed by Ginny and the rest of the Weasley/Potter clan. They took in the young couples stance and wide smiles, and swarmed around the two. George pressed his good ear into Hermiones stomach and mirrored Fred's expression.

" What cha listening for?"

" Baby." grunted Fred as they jostled for the prime position.

" Boys, you won't hear anything for a few months, you do realize don't you?"

Suddenly Hermione's stomach rumbled.

" What was that?" they asked

" My tummy." she answered

" What does it mean?" Asked Fred, eyes wide and panicked " Is the baby hurt?"

" No, it means i'm hungry."

" Oh, right. Let's go." He grinned " we can't have little Celine getting hungry now can we?"

" We are NOT calling our little boy Celine."

" Boy?"

" Mummy knows best."

And with that the 20 year old prankster and the 18 year old book worm left debating baby names,

~(0)~

So, my first Harry Potter Fanfic that I am proud of. don't forget to review even if it's a oneshot I need reviews to improve,once I finish my P.O.T.S story, I have two Fremione's to upload & write. Anyway R&R - hope you enjoyed.

~Dexterbird


	2. Chapter 2

" What about Clarence?"

" For the last time Fred, NO!"

" Why not?" The prankster asked, with the puppy dog eyes he knew had always worked on her before.

" Because it's a bloody awful name that's why." apparently Fred hadn't counted on her hormones.

Fred sighed, being and expectant dad was hard work.

" I heard that." snapped Hermione from the kitchen. Fred sighed again, bloody hormones.

~(0)~

Lavender shoved her hand in Hermione's face, " Look Hermione, Ron proposed to _me_"

Hermione sighed, Lavender just didn't seem to get that Ron and Hermione didn't like each other in that way. Lavender mistook her sigh as disappointment and couldn't resist one more jab,

" Guess what else? We're expecting!"

" Expecting what?" asked Hermione sweetly " A pterodactyl?"

As the many Weasley men around the room snorted into their drinks Lavender drew herself up " A baby!"

" A baby pterodactyl?"

" no, a human baby!"

"oh, so, not a pterodactyl?" Hermione pouted

" no," seethed Lavender " Not. A. Pterodactyl"

"Oh, that's too bad"

"So what a bout you Hermione? Have you got a boyfriend?" questioned Lavender

Mrs Weasley tutted, Ginny smirked and all the men in the room collapsed into a very manly fit of giggles.

" Oh, hey, Lav? You know that wedding we all just got back from? You know the one where Fred and I were standing at the alter?"

" Yeah.." Lavender trailed off suspiciously

" Funny story actually, that was my wedding!" she said brightly

" Oh yeah, and Hermione and I are expecting!" Fred put in,

" He's hoping for a girl, but I think its a Pterodactyl." whispered Hermione conspiratorially.

" Won Won!" she called to her fiance

" What Lav?"

" Aren't you going to tell them of for mocking me like this?" Lavender pouted

" Whu?" was her fiances highly intelligible response

" Won Won! We'll talk about this when you get home!" Shrieked Lavender as she flounced out of the burrow.

~(0)~

" Hey,Mione?" stuttered Fred as he pulled his head out of the Green colored flames,

" Yeah?"

" Your fathers on the floo,"

" Yeah, and?"

" He has a mission for me."

( A/N: Kingsley adopted Hermione after she erased her parents memories.)

" Yeah, and?"

" It's in America."

" Yeah, and?"

Fred swallowed " It's going to be a long mission."

" How long?"

" Fi- five months. Please don't kill me!" he screamed as he ran behind the couch

" Don't worry _Darling_, it's not you that should be worried." Hermionie snarled, as she pushed her head through the flames.

" Hi Daddy!" She said in a saccharine tone " So how have you been? Umhm, oh I've been great! I got married last weekend, and we're having a baby in four months, you're going to be a grandad! Isn't that great! Anything else? Oh we're thinking up baby names at the minute, oh yeah and FRED ISN'T BLOODY GOING TO AMERICA!" she screamed as she disconnected the floo. : " Opps, hormones." She said sweetly

" Um Honey?" started Fred nervously, dangerous hormonal wife at three o'clock " Not that I'm not grateful 'cause I am, but I think you just got me fired."

"Kingsley, wouldn't fire you," Hermione then decided to take his attention away from his job "but anyway I've been thinking, What do you think of Balthazar for a boys name?"

" Oh God no, sweetie, do you have any idea how much he would be teased for that name?"

" But it's cute." Hermione pouted

" Yeah, for a Baby."

" It's edgy."

" No, 'Mione, Just no."

~(0)~

So I've decided to make this a three shot, next scene the baby's birth da da dun, what do you think, Boy or girl? one, two or three? Not so happy with this chapter, it's just snapshots from her pregnancy really. Tell me what you think :)

So about Kingsley adopting 'mione, I see them as having a brother sister relation ship, and I think he'd just want her to have a family, and you can't adopt someone as a sibling plus he's, like, 30, so that would be the only way, I can see the whole 'Daddy' thing as becoming a bit of a joke between the close family and friends

Read and review please :) Any questions just PM me

~Dexterbird out


End file.
